


Lectures on Sects

by TrackerKitsune



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, FFXIV Write Challenge 2019, Fluff, Gen, Innuendo, M/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, silly dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: Urianger decides to try getting Thancred to pay attention to his lectures in a different way.





	Lectures on Sects

**Author's Note:**

> FFXIV Write Challenge 2019 Prompt #20: Bisect

“...And thusly, when the horizon doth bisect the Balance - Thancred, art thou paying attention to our daughter’s lessons in case she doth require thine assistance?” Urianger crossed his arms in amusement as he startled the near sleeping gunbreaker awake by calling on him. The silver haired Scion sighed and stretched, sitting up a little before he could slide out of his seat.

“Please, Urianger, it’s far more likely that Ryne would come and find you well before she’d be so desperate that she’d ask  _ me _ for help with astrology. You  _ are _ our foremost expert on the stars, after all,” he reminded the elezen with an exaggerated eye roll, hearing the young girl giggle at their exchange. 

“Indeed, but it wouldst not go amiss for thee to learn something of it as well,” the taller man countered, a gentle smile on his lips as he turned his head to look over at Ryne. “Dearest child, I believe a short recess may do us all some good. A break for thyself and chance for Thancred to stir a little.” He nodded to her and she brightened, nodding happily and rushing off outside to play with the pixies.

“Now, my dear star,” he purred once the girl was gone, leaning over the Hyur with a more predatory gaze that had Thancred raising an eyebrow in more interest than he’d shown for the entirety of Urianger’s lecture. “Might it be required of me to change mine lecture style and providest thee with a more…  _ hands-on _ demonstration?”

“It might, I do work much better with practical lessons,  _ professor _ ,” the silver haired man grinned, sitting up properly in his seat now. “What’s today’s private lesson?”

“I had thought that thou wouldst be particularly interested in splitting open mine inner reaches,” the elezen man breathed, finding his waist grabbed as he was dragged into Thancred’s lap with a rare laugh.


End file.
